


No speed of wind or water rushing by

by ArztinAsche



Category: The State Within
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArztinAsche/pseuds/ArztinAsche
Summary: Вашингтон-Париж-Лондон-...Полковник Макинтайр промахивается на несколько сантиметров, Николас успевает на несколько мгновений раньше, и вся история получает совсем другой финал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно стихотворение Роберта Фроста "The Master Speed" идеально описывает отношения главных героев, от первой строчки до последней, в которой лично я читаю прогноз на их будущее.

_Нью-Джерси-авеню (Юго-Восток), 1000_   
_Район Нейви Ярд_   
_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_   
_12 сентября 2006, 23:15_

Эта специальный агент ФБР – Джордж Блейк? – всегда была умницей. Она приехала так быстро после его звонка, будто дежурила на соседней улице. Зря они с Марком в своё время пугали её Аляской. С Блейк приехали двое неразговорчивых врачей, молча оценивших обстановку, и так же молча забравших Кристофера.  
– Итак, Кристофер Стайлз позвонил мне, сказал, что у него есть дополнительная информация по делу. – Блейк собралась с мыслями и на ходу начала прорабатывать легенду. – Я приехала и обнаружила здесь взломанный входной замок, смертельно раненого Стайлза и полковника Макинтайра, который боролся с Николасом Броклхерстом, то есть с вами. У Макинтайра было оружие, я вытащила пистолет, приказала ему бросить свой, но вместо этого он наставил пистолет на меня. Я упала на одно колено…поднимите его выше. Ещё выше, – в бездыханном теле полковника Макинтайра, которое Николас по просьбе агента Блейк приподнял из кресла, стало на одно пулевое отверстие больше. – В целях самозащиты и спасения вашей жизни мне пришлось в него выстрелить. Вот как-то так. А как вы объясните своё присутствие здесь, Николас?  
– Я? – Броклхерст поражённо смотрел на дважды насквозь прошитое пулями тело полковника, и на отверстие в стене от своего собственного выстрела, куда с потрясающей точностью вошла пуля Джордж.  
– Да, Броклхерст, вы. Всё должно выглядеть натурально.  
– Кристофер позвонил и мне, обещал под вашим надзором поделиться той же информацией, я приехал, но опоздал. Я попытался остановить Макинтайра, но не смог, и тут появились вы.  
– Сойдёт. Будем придерживаться этой версии.  
Блейк с трудом перевела дыхание и осела на пол.  
– Спасибо, Джордж. – Николас с благодарностью посмотрел на неё.  
Марк был прав, она не подвела.  
– Ответьте мне на один вопрос, Броклхерст. Вы ведь не советник посла Великобритании по связям с общественностью, правда?  
– Ну, это как посмотреть, агент Блейк, – усмехнулся он. – Иногда и советник, иногда даже по связям. Я представляю МИ-6 при посольстве в Вашингтоне. В нашей организации официально объявляется публично только постоянный секретарь, личности всех остальных агентов засекречены. Поэтому здесь я – советник посла Великобритании по связям с общественностью.  
– Чёрт, я знала. – Джордж раздосадованно ударила ладонью по полу. – Мне крышка. Я не хочу на Аляску, – она внимательно посмотрела на, как выяснилось, британского разведчика. – А вы? Теперь вас депремируют за то, что вы раскрылись передо мной? Или ещё хуже?  
– Мне уже всё равно. Куда забрали Стайлза, Джордж? – спросил Николас, тщательно стирая свои отпечатки пальцев с телефонной трубки.  
– В больницу Медстар Джорджтаун. Она ближе, и там гарантированно не будет вопросов.  
– ФБР прикармливает её с руки? – профессиональный интерес сохранился вне зависимости от ситуации.  
– Что-то вроде этого.  
– Вам придётся взять всё под свой контроль.  
– Я сразу поеду туда, когда мы закончим здесь. Буду держать вас в курсе.  
– Вы помните, Джордж, о чём я просил вас?  
– Помню, мистер Броклхерст, его настоящее имя разглашено не будет.  
– Даже…  
– Даже моему начальству. Это дело между вашими ведомствами: между военной разведкой США, главой которой является Кристофер Стайлз, и МИ-6, которую вы представляете в нашей стране. И на этом деле гриф «Совершенно секретно», – заученно ответила Джордж, которая уже перебралась с пола на кресло и внимательно наблюдала за тем, как британская разведка прямо перед её носом уничтожает улики.  
– Ещё одно, Джордж.  
– Чего вы ещё хотите от меня, Броклхерст? Я практически стою на пороге государственной измены. Я помогаю вам, сотруднику внешней разведки Великобритании, обвести вокруг пальца Министерство обороны США. Что вам ещё нужно? Планы Белого дома? Расписание дня президента? – Блейк не смогла сдержать раздражения.  
– Спасибо, у меня уже есть. – Николас отложил салфетку и сел напротив. – Кристофер Стайлз должен умереть.  
– Вы….вы! – Джордж задохнулась возмущением и вскочила на ноги. – Хотите сделать меня наёмником МИ-6? Вот уж не выйдет! Кристофер Стайлз находится под защитой ФБР, и ни вы, ни ваша служба до него не доберётесь.  
– Зато вполне доберутся ваши службы. Успокойтесь, Джордж. Присядьте, – Николас замолчал, терпеливо ожидая, пока девушка утихомирится и снова опустится в кресло. – Вы меня не так поняли. Кристофер Стайлз должен умереть формально, и это должно быть зафиксировано документально. Всё это исключительно ради его же безопасности. Окажите мне такую услугу, это последнее о чём я попрошу вас. Мне известно, что у вас есть возможности для этого. Через несколько дней я передам вам пакет документов на новое имя, и Кристофер станет другим человеком. Это всё.  
Джордж поражённо смотрела на него.  
– И что будет потом?  
– Потом он пройдёт курс лечения, выйдет из больницы под новым именем, а дальше уже моя забота, не ваша.  
– Стайлз – гражданин США, – продолжала стоять на своём Блейк. – Я не отдам его вам. Не отдам британской разведке!  
– Вам придётся, Джордж. Вы же понимаете, что полковник Макинтайр действовал пусть и с удовольствием, но не только ради собственного морального удовлетворения. Очень влиятельные люди стоят за решением убрать Стайлза, и эти люди не успокоятся, пока не доведут дело до конца. Зачем вы помогаете мне, рискуете карьерой сейчас, если через несколько дней он всё равно будет мёртв, и вовсе не от рук вероломных агентов МИ-6, а о вашем участии в этом деле узнают все?  
– Что я сейчас делаю, Броклхерст? – потеряно спросила Джордж, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
– Спасаете его, агент Блейк. И я очень благодарен вам за это. – Николас утешительно погладил её по плечу и направился в спальню, забрать кое-какие мелочи, принадлежащие ему.

***  
_Резиденция посла Великобритании_  
 _Массачусетс-авеню, 3100_  
 _Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_  
 _13 сентября 2006, 00:40_

– Ещё раз, Николас, что ты делал в квартире Стайлза в момент его убийства?  
– посол Великобритании в США, сэр Марк Брайдон, в этот полуночный час рвал и метал в кабинете своей резиденции.  
– Я приехал чуть раньше агента Блейк, Стайлз был уже мёртв, – всем, включая Марка, следовало знать только одну версию произошедшего – ту, которую они разработали с Джордж. – Непосредственно в момент убийства меня там не было. – Николас стоически держался, ожидая, когда ажитация отпустит Марка.  
– Да мне плевать! – Брайдон, вопреки ожиданиям, завёлся ещё сильнее. – Я лишь хочу знать, зачем ты поехал посреди ночи к нему домой, прихватив с собой агента ФБР?  
– Я знал, что Чарльз Макинтайр не оставит дело незавершённым. Стайлз заставил и министра обороны, и весь «Армитаж» изрядно понервничать.  
– Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что Гордон Адэр не мог спать спокойно, пока Стайлз был в состоянии говорить и давать показания, но одного я не понимаю, Николас, какого чёрта ты влез во внутреннюю возню Министерства обороны США и «Армитаж»?  
– Не заставляй меня повторять, Марк. – Николас устало вздохнул и принялся демонстративно разглядывать стену.  
– Ты спал с ним, со Стайлзом, – упавшим тоном констатировал Марк, повторив то, о чём сам Николас сказал ему минуту назад. – Вы были любовниками.  
Эта информация никак не желала укладываться в умной посольской голове.  
– Да, Марк, были. И даже если ты откроешь Оксфордский словарь и подберёшь ещё двадцать синонимов для описания наших отношений, смысл не изменится.  
– Ты спал с начальником военной разведки США?  
– Да, Марк. – Броклхерст перевёл взгляд на часы, прикидывая, сколько ещё времени они будут повторять очевидное.  
– Николас, блядь, как ты мог? – Брайдон вскинулся с удвоенной силой. – Ты представляешь МИ-6, ты отвечаешь за безопасность нашей посольской миссии здесь, в Америке. Ты оплот Британии, – он рухнул в кресло за столом и несколько раз приложился лбом о раскрытую ладонь. – Ты мой оплот в этой стране. Я доверял тебе, Николас. Я доверял тебе свою жизнь, жизни всех сотрудников посольства. Чем ты думал, мать твою? Мне представить страшно, сколько информации прошло через тебя.  
– Марк, о чём ты? – настал черёд Броклхерста вскакивать с кресла и мерить шагами кабинет. – Я чист, клянусь! Ни байта информации не ушло от меня, поверь. Ни по одному из каналов.  
Он сделал акцент на последнем утверждении.  
– Ты же разведчик, Николас! – Марк в отчаянии скомкал какой-то документ со стола и швырнул его на пол. – Вас же должны были готовить, учить правильно выбирать.  
– Господи, Марк! Кого? – Николас замер у стены, неверяще глядя на друга. – Кого выбирать?  
– Возлю…любо…– Брайдон стушевался и секунду молча гипнотизировал ручку на столе. – Партнёров!  
Николас нервно рассмеялся, прикрывая ладонью глаза.  
– Браво, Марк, великолепная формулировка. «Правильный подбор партнёров и его влияние на внешнюю разведку». Подай проект введения нового курса обучения главе МИ-6.  
Судя по желвакам на скулах посла, он был близок тому, чтобы запустить в своего начальника разведки что-нибудь потяжелее испорченных документов.  
– Ты возвращаешься в Лондон. До конца этой недели покинешь Вашингтон. – Марк несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Упорядочи дела и передай их своему заместителю. Сейчас за полночь, через несколько часов я позвоню премьер-министру и доложу о твоей отставке. Вернёшься обратно в МИ-6, к старым обязанностям. Всё.  
Николас согласно покивал. Он действительно понимал, почему посол принял такое решение, он ожидал его, но удержаться и не спросить не смог:  
– Мы же друзья, Марк. Или друг, если он гей, уже не такой-то и друг? – он насмешливо вскинул бровь.  
– Не говори ерунды. – Марк недовольно поморщился. – Меня совершенно не волнует, что ты спал с мужчиной, меня волнует лишь то, что твой мужчина был главой военной разведки и по совместительству заместителем министра обороны страны, которая активно вставляет нам палки в колёса. Мы с тобой друзья, Николас, именно поэтому ты вернёшься в Лондон.  
– Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя странная логика?  
– Я давно знаю тебя, Ник. – Марк подался ближе, налегая грудью на стол, и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Если ты был с ним в течение нескольких лет, то это не могло быть простой интрижкой. Если, конечно, это не был хитрый план разведки.  
Броклхерст сжал губы и отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Марк, посмотри на меня. Моя рубашка, мои руки всё ещё в его крови. Как думаешь, это был хитрый план разведки?  
– Прости, Николас, я не хотел лишний раз напоминать. Но это лишь подтверждает, что я не ошибся, – продолжил Брайдон. – Ты его…кхм…у тебя были серьёзные чувства, а полковник Макинтайр убил его. И ты, и я понимаем, что не по своей инициативе, полковник выполнял приказ своего непосредственного начальства. Я знаю, кто на самом деле стоит за смертью Стайлза, ты это тоже знаешь, и если в один из дней я вдруг узнаю, что Гордон Адэр, глава компании «Армитаж», или Линн Уорнер, министр обороны США…кстати, ты же понимаешь, что Уорнер не виновата в его смерти? Макинтайр и Адэр втёмную использовали и её тоже.  
– Она виновата в том, что в критический момент оставила Стайлза один на один с «Армитаж», вышвырнув его, как надоевшую собаку, вот только не учла, что эта собака была слишком предана ей, чтобы выжить без неё. Он наглотался каких-то таблеток, ещё до прихода Макинтайра, когда понял, что подвёл Уорнер. Он бы всё равно умер, Марк. Она виновна,– жёстко отрезал Николас.  
– Об этом я и говорил. – Брайдон вздохнул. – Так вот, если однажды я узнаю, что кто-то из них мёртв, то я не хочу быть уверенным в личности их убийцы ещё до того, как начнётся официальное расследование. Именно поэтому в ближайшее время ты возвращаешься обратно в МИ-6.  
– Я понял, Марк, всё верно. – Броклхерст утвердительно кивнул. – Наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за заботу.  
Он тяжело поднялся из кресла и направился к двери.  
– Николас.  
Марк встал из-за стола и замер на месте, встретившись с ним взглядом, больше не решаясь сделать хоть шаг, подойти ближе.  
– Николас, мне жаль, правда. Я едва ли пойму эти твои отношения, но мне действительно жаль, что всё так вышло.  
– Спасибо. – Броклхерст натянуто улыбнулся и потянул на себя ручку двери. – Желаю, чтобы мой преемник оправдал ваши ожидания, господин посол, и любил только тех, кого положено по протоколу и регламенту. И вам, сэр Марк, я желаю того же.  
– Николас!  
Но окрик Брайдона пресекла закрывшаяся дверь.

***  
_Больница Медстар Джорджтаун Юниверсити_  
 _Резервуар-роуд (Северо-Запад), 3800_  
 _Вашингтон, округ Колумбия_  
 _16 сентября 2006, 08:35_

У двери в палату в специальном отделении больницы Медстар Джорджтаун Юниверсити обнаружился вполне себе внушительный и грозный пост охраны, состоявший из сотрудников ФБР. Броклхерста пропустили только после приезда агента Блейк, и под её присмотром.  
– Ваш «крайслер» у чёрного хода? – спросила она, мимоходом расписываясь в журнале одного из офицеров. – Хорошая машина.  
– Согласен, она служебная, – поддерживать светскую беседу не было ни желания, ни времени. – Вы очень серьёзно отнеслись к поставленной задаче. Спасибо, Джордж.  
– Эта задача касается в первую очередь меня. Представьте, что со мной будет, если кто-то узнает, что Кристофер Стайлз жив и находится здесь, а я об этом знаю, но не докладываю.  
Джордж недовольно фыркнула и толкнула дверь в палату. Николас прошёл следом за ней и замер у кровати пациента, вынужденно схватившись за спинку стоящего рядом стула. Прошло три дня, а Кристофер так сильно изменился: очень бледное, даже несмотря на природную смуглость, лицо, впалые щёки, синяки под глазами, растрепанные спутавшиеся волосы, бинты поперёк груди, трёхдневная щетина. Николасу почему-то вспомнилось, что однажды Кристофер уже обзаводился подобной, свалившись с гриппом. Она кололась, когда под действием жаропонижающих и противовирусных Кристофер засыпал на его груди, любовно обнимая коробку с бумажными носовыми платками, и царапалась, когда они целовались, это смешило. Нестерпимо захотелось снова вернуться в то время, когда слушая на совещании у посла доклад об основных пунктах сотрудничества британской посольской миссии с Пентагоном, он размышлял о том, когда же наконец главу военной разведки США смотрит сон, и он перестанет терзать телефон, но старательно пряча улыбку, продолжал поспешно отвечать на бесконечные SMS-сообщения: нет, тридцать восемь на термометре – это ещё не смертельно, держись; да, все лекарства по списку, оставленному на прикроватной тумбочке, нужно принять обязательно; нет, не все сразу; да, он обязательно приедет сегодня; да, пораньше, Марка уже предупредил о своём отсутствии, и да, он купит по пути апельсинового сока и свежих манго; и пончики с вишнёвым джемом, конечно; да, он тоже соскучился.  
– Вы сами как себя чувствуете? Выглядите как-то… – осведомилась Джордж, пристально разглядывая британца, доставившего ей столько проблем.  
– Всё в порядке, спасибо. – Броклхерст вернулся к безрадостному настоящему. – Дни напряжённые были, очень вымотался. Как он?  
– Пуля кроме мягких тканей не задела ничего важного, он счастливчик. – Блейк пожала плечами. – Сейчас, после операции, он на обезболивающих большую часть времени, но с ним всё будет хорошо.  
– А препараты, которые он принял? – Николас невольно вздрогнул, вспоминая то жуткое мгновение понимания, когда он осознал, что Кристофер пытается уйти из жизни раньше, чем за ним придут.  
– Обычное снотворное, дозировка не была критично превышена.  
– Господи боже…  
– Да, он принял достаточно, чтобы преспокойно отключиться с огнестрелом, но явно недостаточно для того, чтобы умереть.  
Броклхерст откашлялся, с трудом справляясь с голосом, и протянул пакет:  
– Здесь все документы, – он очень надеялся, что у него не дрожат руки при передаче. – И всё, что ему понадобится, когда он очнётся. Меня здесь уже не будет, так что передайте это ему. И, пожалуйста…  
– Конечно, мистер Броклхерст, я буду с ним, глаз с него не спущу. – Джордж понятливо кивнула и забрала пакет, пряча его в сумку. – От него теперь зависит и моя судьба, помните?  
– Что случилось с его телом по документам?  
– Забрали дальние родственники из Сакраменто.  
– И правда дальние.  
На несколько минут они замолчали, в полной тишине глядя на погружённого в медикаментозный сон пациента.  
Молчание нарушила Джордж:  
– Можно спросить?  
– Спрашивайте, если ваш вопрос не имеет отношения к государственным тайнам, отвечу.  
– Вам не кажется, что мы с вами сами создали одну из таких тайн? – риторически вопросила Блейк и тяжело вздохнула. – Что с ним будет дальше? Всё-таки он глава военной разведки США.  
– Вам действительно лучше не знать этого, Джордж. И он уже бывший глава военной разведки. Ещё помните пулю? Она была приказом о его отставке.  
Джордж страдальчески простонала и закатила глаза.  
– Во что я ввязалась, храни меня…  
– Джордж, – Николас посмотрел на часы, прерывая её самобичевания. – Мне уже пора идти, но не могли бы вы прежде оставить нас одних на минуту?  
– Простите, сэр. – Блейк развела руками. – Я не шутила, когда сказала, что от него теперь зависит и моя судьба. Я не оставлю представителя британской разведки с ним наедине, уж простите. Вдруг у вашего ведомства изменились планы, и вы получили другой приказ. Не то, чтобы я не доверяла вам, конечно…  
Броклхерст лишь повёл плечом:  
– Мне всё равно, – он сделал ещё шаг, подходя вплотную к кровати, и наклонился к Стайлзу, осторожно касаясь подрагивающими пальцами его щеки.  
– Наверное, ты меня не слышишь сейчас.  
Ресницы Кристофера едва заметно дрогнули.  
– Прости, что не могу остаться с тобой. Тебе придётся очнуться в одиночестве, но агент Блейк быстро приведёт тебя в чувство и вышвырнет отсюда, чтобы ты не доставлял ей проблем. Так что, в твоих интересах успеть поправиться за это время.  
Николас очертил большим пальцем линию скулы.  
– Снотворное, правда? Ты самый херовый самоубийца из всех, Кристофер. За это я тебя и люблю. Увидимся по ту сторону. Не заставляй меня ждать.  
Он решительно склонился, коснулся губами щеки Стайлза и выпрямился, поспешно вытерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони перед тем, как развернуться к совершенно ошарашенной Джордж.  
– Вряд ли мы с вами увидимся ещё когда-нибудь, агент Блейк, но я очень признателен вам. В долгу не останусь, не переживайте.  
Он кивнул на прощание, Джордж машинально кивнула в ответ, хотя вряд ли в этот момент она была в состоянии связно мыслить, и ушёл. Не прощаясь и не оглядываясь.

***  
_Кафе «Gwion's»_  
 _Норт-Гоуэр-стрит, 152_  
 _Район Вестминстер_  
 _Лондон_  
 _5 октября 2006, 13:25_

Каждый четверг к ланчу, как было оговорено в записке, которую он передал Кристоферу вместе с пакетом документов, Николас приходил в это крошечное кафе на Норт-Гоуэр-стрит. Практически в центре Лондона, но на очень тихой улице – лучший выбор для явки. Это был уже третий его ланч здесь. Он не мог позвонить, не мог получить информацию по другим каналам, не желая ставить под угрозу всю операцию целиком, он мог только приходить на ланч каждый четверг и ждать на этой террасе. Родная МИ-6 приняла блудного Броклхерста с распростёртыми объятиями. Несколько лет, проведённых в Вашингтоне, в самом центре политических тайн и интриг Америки, являлись отличной рекомендацией. Сейчас ему даже казалось, что пять лет назад он никуда не уезжал, что всегда занимал этот кабинет, который ему выделили всего-то две недели назад, и всегда был нагружен обязанностями, которые свалились на него примерно в то же время. Город, контора, запахи в воздухе, здесь всё казалось родным, давно знакомым и привычным. Даже вкус чая в этом кафе.  
– Могу я составить вам компанию, мистер Броклхерст?  
Знакомый голос отвлёк Николаса от ностальгических размышлений о родных местах. Он поднял взгляд и едва не задохнулся от неожиданности. Он ждал этой встречи три недели, но всё равно оказался не готов. Кристофер стоял возле его столика, загораживая собой такое редкое для Лондона солнце, нетерпеливо крутил в пальцах телефон и ощутимо нервничал, стараясь не слишком явно оглядываться по сторонам. Он заметно похудел, у него заострились скулы и линия челюсти, стала бледней кожа. Он не снимал солнцезащитные очки и нервно пережёвывал жвачку. Милые американские привычки, которые пробивались через любую легенду, особенно, когда носитель этой легенды пребывал в эмоциональном напряжении. Строгий костюм оттенка неви, подчёркивающий его постройневшую фигуру, лаковые дерби с заострёнными носками, белоснежная рубашка с крахмальным воротничком, кобальтовый шёлковый галстук и стильный, идеально уложенный беспорядок на голове. Какой же он красивый – с ума сойти.  
Стайлз вообще довольно часто умудрялся одним своим внешним видом саботировать профессиональную деятельность оплота МИ-6 в Вашингтоне. Самым тяжёлым в работе Броклхерста было смотреть новости в резиденции вместе с Марком и Филом. Он слушал, как Кристофер с экрана даёт комментарии к выступлению министра обороны США, и старался не думать о том, что у того под рубашкой у ключицы след от укуса, оставленный самим Николасом этой ночью в порыве несдержанности, что знает, какими были на вкус его губы сегодня утром после традиционного чёрного кофе с корицей на завтрак, и то, как он психовал, пока выбирал именно этот галстук, в котором красуется перед телекамерами, из десятка похожих по оттенку.  
Тем временем Кристофер недовольно упёр в бок левую руку с Бреге Классик последней модели на запястье, выжидательно глядя поверх очков.  
Нельзя так долго молча пялиться, но и глаз не оторвать.  
Николас отмер и с трудом перевёл дыхание:  
– Конечно, мсье Фонтлерой, буду рад вашему обществу.  
Кристофер раздражённо скривился, демонстративно посмотрел на экран телефона и уселся напротив.  
– «Кристиан Фонтлерой», мать твою. Ты не мог подобрать мне имя поприличней?  
– Прости, я взял те документы, которые были наготове. Я их, знаешь ли, не печатаю сам. Ты прекрасно говоришь по-французски. Так почему бы временно не сделать тебя уроженцем этой замечательной страны? Не переживай, поживёшь какое-то время под этим именем, а следующее выберешь сам. Пока мы заметаем следы, тебе придётся сменить несколько личностей.  
– Решил за мой счёт прослыть ловеласом с чередой любовников? – Кристофер наконец снял очки и подозрительно насупился.  
– Главное, чтобы характер у них всех был один – твой. – Николас довольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз резко закрыл, открытый было для ответной тирады рот, и теперь растерянно изучал принесённую ему чашку с чаем.  
– Шёл бы ты… – едва слышно пробурчал Кристофер и отпил ароматный дарджилинг.  
– Как добрался?  
– Просто прекрасно, через три страны и с потрясающе удобной стыковкой рейсов, между которыми иногда бывало часов по пять.  
Николас пропустил его ворчание мимо ушей, с интересом рассматривая заставку на его телефоне, который лежал посреди небольшого столика.  
– Джейн Биркин, серьёзно? А на рингтоне Мирей Матье? Знаешь, похвально, что ты так строго придерживаешься легенды, но не обязательно петь шансон посреди улицы, ходить в берете и есть одни багеты, чтобы выглядеть французом. Это стереотипы, дорогой. Мне, по-твоему, нужно курить трубку, читать Дойла в любую свободную минуту и пить чай галлонами?  
– Ты именно так его и пьёшь.  
– Туше! – Броклхерст рассмеялся и мимолётно коснулся пальцами руки Кристофера. – Летел из Лилля?  
– Да, через Париж. – Кристофер наморщил нос и отставил чай подальше.  
– Почему через Париж?  
– А я должен был появиться тут в костюмах американского покроя? – Стайлз посмотрел на него, как на отстающего в развитии. – Я не был в Париже лет семь, за это время там многое изменилось. Зато теперь я знаю репертуар «Опера Гарнье» до конца октября и о новом трамвайном маршруте до рынка Сен-Дени, и смогу чуть более правдоподобно походить на француза. Не находишь это логичным?  
– Превосходно. – Николас поднял вверх большой палец. – Шпионаж и маскировка у тебя в крови.  
Кристофер недовольно закатил глаза, скрывая тот факт, что ему приятна похвала коллеги-разведчика. Он подвинул чашку обратно и отпил ещё глоток, меняя тему:  
– Как Марк, поверил?  
– Я умею быть убедительным.  
– О да, я в курсе.  
– Рассказал ему про наши отношения, и получил гневную отповедь и ссылку сюда.  
– Зачем рассказывал тогда? – Кристофер замер с чашкой в руке.  
– А как иначе я мог добиться отставки, не вызывая подозрений? Я знаю Марка почти десять лет, и был уверен, что узнав о моей эмоциональной предвзятости, он поступит именно так. Мне не пришлось ни придумывать причину, ни оправдываться перед руководством, Марк всё сделал сам. Отстранил меня, но выставил в выгодном свете в Лондоне, помня о нашей с ним дружбе. И вот я тут.  
– Чертовски умно, – непроизвольно восхитился Стайлз.  
– Рад, что ты оценил.  
– Ты пожертвовал своей карьерой в Вашингтоне для того, чтобы вернуться в Лондон, наверное, я должен…ну…поблагодарить тебя. – Кристофер замялся, подбирая слова. – Спасибо.  
– Не стоит.  
Николас склонил голову к плечу, с улыбкой наблюдая за его внутренней борьбой, которая была написана у него на лбу: достаточно ли он уже помучился или нужно ещё выпить чая, прежде чем наконец заказать себе кофе?  
– Но в следующий раз, когда будешь выбирать мне фамилию, спроси меня, хорошо?  
– Можешь взять мою, если хочешь.  
Три недели напряжённого изматывающего ожидания сменились внезапной эйфорией и приступами неконтролируемого веселья.  
– Это сейчас был неудачный пример английского юмора или ты делаешь мне предложение?  
Смотреть на Стайлза, ошарашенного до дрожи в пальцах – отдельный вид удовольствия, и Николас вдоволь насладился этим зрелищем, прежде чем сокрушенно вздохнуть:  
– Боюсь, что ко второму варианту МИ-6 ещё не готова.  
Кристофер осуждающе посмотрел на него, молча покачал головой и сконцентрировался на разглядывании рисунка на чашке. Кедрово-бергамотовая композиция его парфюма от Герлен – новейшее, всего месяц в продаже, «гербовое» переиздание культового Аби Руж – сводила с ума, будоражила нервы, учащала сердце.  
– Не поцелуешь? – Николас подпёр щёку ладонью, продолжая улыбаться, и склонился ближе через стол.  
– Нет, не хочу тебя компрометировать.  
Кристофер был не на шутку раздражён.  
– Мы в Англии, дорогой, тут ты никого этим не шокируешь.  
– Вот именно поэтому и не хочу. Где это видано, чтобы англичанин, агент МИ-6, целовался средь бела дня с каким-то французом?  
– Браво! – Броклхерст откинулся на спинку стула и зааплодировал, рассмеявшись от души. – Экзамен по английским реалиям и стереотипам ты сдал на «отлично».  
Кристофер безрадостно скривился и сделал третий мужественный подход к чаю.  
– Что, если Марк меня узнает?  
– Не узнает, не переживай. Он посол Великобритании в США. Что ему здесь делать? К тому времени, когда он вернётся на родину, у тебя будет идеальное досье. Вряд ли он будет копать, и вряд ли вы с ним вообще пересечётесь.  
– Чем я буду здесь заниматься?  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
– В МИ-6, конечно, мне ходу нет?  
– И не надейся подобраться к международной разведке Британии изнутри!  
– Ладно, удовлетворюсь МИ-5, – кажется, настроение Кристофера постепенно улучшалось.  
– Отчего сразу не должностью премьер-министра?  
Кристофер хмыкнул, но не ответил. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Николас, не выдержав, потянулся через стол и взял его за руку.  
– Мы подумаем над этим, а пока закажи себе кофе. Можешь даже с круассаном, чтобы поддержать легенду.  
– Спасибо, а то от ваших английских кулинарных изысков оторопь берёт.  
– Не капризничай, радость моя, – он вернул их общению былой привычный тон. – Ты привыкнешь к Англии, тебе тут ещё понравится.  
– Да ни хрена подобного! Тут сыро и холодно. – Стайлз зябко повёл плечами и вновь вернулся к делам: – Что ты сделал с материалами?  
– Передал Марку, как и должен был, а он уже привлёк премьер-министра, чтобы призвать Уорнер и Адэра к ответственности.  
– То есть, МИ-6 снова нас поимела?  
– Лично ты никогда не был против такого расклада, кажется. – Броклхерст с иронией посмотрел на собеседника.  
– Да пошёл ты, – вышло беззлобно, потому что Кристофер наконец получил вожделенный кофе и по причине этого готов был ненадолго любить весь мир. Он смерил Николаса оценивающим взглядом и спросил: – Сам-то как? Что-то выглядишь неважно.  
– Плохо спал в последние дни.  
– Оплакивая мою смерть?  
Стайлз лукаво прищурился, расплывшись в улыбке, но Николасу отчего-то стало совсем не смешно. Он вспомнил, как пытался привести Кристофера в чувство, как умолял его очнуться, как дрожащими, перепачканными в его крови пальцами набирал номер агента Блейк, как отчаянно прижимал его к себе, в ожидании приезда Джордж и врачей. И да, чёрт возьми, он плакал, когда не знал, успеют ли они, выживет ли он.  
Николас залпом выпил полчашки чая, избавляясь от комка в горле, и решительно расставил точки над «i» :  
– Ты свободный человек, Кристоф…Кристиан, – о легенде лучше было не забывать. – Я только хочу спасти тебе жизнь. Я не буду удерживать тебя, если буду уверен, что ты в безопасности. Когда закончим с твоим досье, ты можешь ехать куда угодно. Под любой фамилией, которую выберешь сам.  
Кристофер моментально посерьёзнел и свёл брови. Выражение его лица было абсолютно нечитаемым в этот момент, несмотря на широкий спектр эмоций: он тяжело дышал, хмурился, закусывал губу, сжимал в кулак правую руку, и наконец поднял взгляд, глядя прямо в глаза:  
– А что, если мне нравится идея взять твою?  
Пришла очередь Николаса теряться и лихорадочно осознавать услышанное.  
– Мне стоит расценивать это как твоё «да», если я решу делать тебе предложение?  
– Потенциальное. – Кристофер примирительно улыбнулся, сдвинул в сторону очки с телефоном, и сам накрыл ладонь Броклхерста своей. – Тебе всё равно не протащить эту инициативу в парламент.  
У него едва ощутимо подрагивала рука, явственно проступали тёмные круги под глазами, были страдальчески заломлены брови на осунувшемся лице, а Николас искренне не понимал, что они до сих пор делают в этом кафе.  
– Не сегодня, и не через месяц, но дай мне пару-тройку лет, – он переплёл их пальцы. – Если ты за это время не передумаешь, то даже МИ-6 придётся смириться, – и резко подался вперёд, с максимально близкого расстояния наблюдая, как за секунду расширяются зрачки Кристофера, заполняя собой большую часть радужки. – Я скучал.  
– Напомнить тебе, что именно ты меня отшил, прикрываясь идеалами Британии и короны? – прошептал Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз.  
– А ты решил оставить последнее слово за собой, и отойти в лучший мир, отомстив мне? Не получится. – Николас сжал его ладонь, зная, что причиняет этим хоть секундную, но боль. – Я тебя никуда не отпущу. Запомни это.  
И не дождавшись ответа, Броклхерст поцеловал его. Последний раз он прикасался к нему почти два месяца назад, а за это время им выпало немало испытаний: понимание того, что Стайлз замешан в грязной игре своих боссов против Британии, невыносимая злость, почти разрыв, осознание того, что сам же Кристофер – первая мишень и запутавшаяся пешка в чужой игре, почти его смерть, три дня суетной подготовки и больше трёх недель безнадёжного неведения. Но здесь и сейчас, отчаянно целуясь за столиком этого крошечного кафе в северном Вестминстере – кажется, они всё-таки разбили многострадальные очки, уронив их – все произошедшие события окончательно уходили в прошлое, оставляя место только для будущего. Их совместного будущего.

***  
_Бермондси-Уолл (Запад), 28_  
 _Район Саутуарк_  
 _Лондон_  
 _5 октября 2006, 20:10_

– Отличная квартира. – Кристофер ещё находил в себе силы и желание для праздной болтовни.  
– Из окна кухни виден Тауэрский мост, утром посмотришь. – Броклхерст раздражённо скрипнул зубами, когда прижав Кристофера, нетерпеливо целующего его шею, к закрытой двери спальни всё же справился с его рубашкой, и расстегнув её увидел широкую полосу белоснежного хирургического пластыря на его груди.  
– Ерунда, – задыхаясь прошептал Стайлз, проследив направление его взгляда, на ощупь открыл дверь спальни и первый шагнул внутрь.  
Николас поймал его за руку, заходя следом, и тут же обхватил за пояс, притягивая максимально близко, но стараясь излишне не беспокоить свежую рану. С остервенением, скопившимся за все последние недели, он наконец стянул тончайший французский хлопок, явно купленный на Елисейских полях, с плеч Кристофера, то ли целуя, то ли кусая его шею, с головой утопая в бархатисто-коричном герленовском аромате, который теперь, раскрываясь на разгорячённой коже, просто лишал рассудка.  
– Je un fol envie de toi,* – прошептал Стайлз ему в губы, торопливо развязывая его галстук.  
Если он и догадался, из чего на самом деле выросла его французская легенда, то явно давал понять, что так и быть, не против.  
Этой ночью в просторной спальне лондонской квартиры Броклхерста для них двоих было слишком мало воздуха, даже несмотря на распахнутые прямо на Темзу окна.  
Кристофер отчаянно цеплялся за его плечи, зарывался пальцами в волосы на его затылке, до боли сжимая их в кулаке, громко стонал, давясь всхлипами, царапал спину, в угоду легенде – и прекрасно зная, как его французский всегда действовал на Николаса в постели – исступлённо повторял: «Oh oui»**, «C'est bon…Dieu!»***, порой срываясь на крик – «Je t'aime»****. Всё, на что был способен, обезумевший от разом накативших и смешавшихся эмоций Николас – неистово шептать несвязанные признания и обещания, перемежая бесконечные жадные поцелуи с яростными укусами.  
Кажется, такой сумасшедше-жаркой ночи у них не было за всё время, что они вместе.  
– Господи, Ник… – некоторое время спустя хрипло рассмеялся Кристофер, прервавшись на середине фразы.  
– Чего ты? – Николас лениво зачесал пятернёй назад его влажные растрепавшиеся волосы, откинулся на подушки и притянул к себе в поцелуе.  
– Я, кажется, голос сорвал.  
– Главное, чтобы твою рану мы не сильно потревожили, – он положил ладонь поверх пластыря на груди Стайлза, но выдержал недолго, ведя её ниже к животу, спускаясь на бедро.  
– Ещё как потревожили, и теперь она чертовски болит, знаешь ли. – Кристофер перехватил его руку, возвращая её обратно на повязку.  
Он уткнулся взмокшим лбом ему в шею, всё ещё не справившись с дрожью, и Николас тут же обнял его обеими руками, крепко, чтобы никуда больше не делся, немедленно снова целуя. Какое-то время он просто молча слушал, как выравнивается дыхание Кристофера, невесомо гладил кончиками пальцев по плечу, спине, периодически касаясь губами его макушки, скул или виска. Им, за всё время их отношений, не часто выпадали такие моменты теплоты и спокойствия. Иногда банально не хватало времени, или они оба засыпали как убитые после сумасшедшего рабочего дня в своих ведомствах, время от времени кого-то из них будил и заставлял стремглав нестись к своим неожиданно возникшим обязанностям ночной звонок, порой они не виделись неделями, а иногда расставались задолго до рассвета, чтобы с первыми лучами вашингтонского солнца быть на рабочих местах. Но сейчас Броклхерст будто вновь обретал что-то утраченное, и не мог справиться с внезапным приступом нежной эйфории.  
– И что, в «Опера Гарнье» будет что-нибудь интересное в октябре? Вообще не помню, когда в последний раз был в Париже, – спросил он после очередного затянувшегося поцелуя.  
– Да нет, ничего стоящего. – Кристофер устало вздохнул, кладя голову ему на плечо. – Ты любишь французскую оперу? Вот я лично – нет. Давай лучше сходим в «Лицеум» или в «Глобус». Всегда мечтал побывать в театре, на подмостках которого играл сам Шекспир. Пойдём на «Макбета»? – он с надеждой заглянул в глаза.  
– Обязательно, если хочешь. – Николас поцеловал его в переносицу. – «Макбет» – замечательная идея. Мы с тобой впервые встретились в «Сидней Харман Холле», когда там давали эту пьесу.  
– Да, знакомство было довольно поверхностным. Тогда мне показалось, что ты с Марком.  
– Что тебе показалось? – Броклхерст рассмеялся.  
– А почему нет? Ты знал, что про вашего посла долго и упорно ходил слух, что он – гей.  
– Что-о? – Николас подавился смехом от неожиданности. – Марк – и вдруг гей?  
– Серьёзно!  
– Ох, уж мне эти ваши сплетники из Вашингтона. И как долго ты думал, что мы с ним вместе?  
– Знаешь, я навёл справки, но у меня какое-то время всё равно оставались некоторые сомнения. Примерно до того момента, когда ты поцеловал меня в кабинете вашей резиденции, на приёме в честь дня рождения королевы.  
– Попрошу заметить, что это ты имел наглость стать инициатором того поцелуя.  
– А с твоей стороны было наглостью запирать дверь на ключ.  
– Мне показалось, что нам нужно было срочно обсудить вновь полученные сведения наедине.  
Николас улыбнулся, вспоминая и тот вечер, и их первую совместную ночь. Он приподнялся, нависая над Стайлзом, упёрся коленом в матрац между его бёдер, оглаживая ладонями плечи, прикусывая кожу на его ключицах, целуя шею и грудь, вдыхая приторно-сладкий аромат липового мёда, который сменил былую древесную терпкость его духов.  
– Совсем похудел, – прошептал он, касаясь губами резко выступающих рёбер.  
– Огнестрельное ранение – прекрасная диета, как выяснилось. Никому не рекомендую. Прекрати, – противореча своим словам, Кристофер снова подался навстречу, запрокинул голову, открывая шею, притягивал ближе за плечи, кусал губы, сдерживая невольные стоны, и вновь вернул ладонь ему на затылок, собирая в пригоршню волосы. – Иначе у меня точно разойдутся швы, и моя французская страховка не покроет повторную вышивку по мне.  
– Ладно, ты прав. – Николас чуть отодвинулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него. – Пойдём в ванную, сменим повязку.  
– Чуть позже.  
– Утром покажу тебя врачу, а пока давай обойдёмся местной анестезией, – он склонился, целуя рану, воспалённая горячность которой ощущалась даже через ткань ставшего влажным пластыря, не отказав себе в удовольствии провести губами по животу и груди, и снова лёг рядом, давая возможность Кристоферу устроиться на своём плече с максимальным комфортом.  
Тот улёгся поудобней и усмехнулся, пряча довольную улыбку на груди Броклхерста, утверждаясь в мыслях, что в Англии, возможно, промозглые и холодные дни, но зато жаркие и совершенно восхитительные ночи.

* « _Je un fol envie de toi_ » (фр.) – я хочу тебя безумно  
**« _Oh oui_ » (фр.) – о, да  
*** « _C'est bon…Dieu!_ » (фр.) – как хорошо…боже!  
****« _Je t'aime_ » (фр.) – я люблю тебя


End file.
